I totes won't do this Here
by cartoonprincess
Summary: PPPPPFFFFFFTTTT! what are you talking about? I Totally won't Ask Chiron For a ride Just cause i want one. Good Birthmark of Harry Potter Of course I won't count Pokemon as a Magical creature at hogwarts. I promise i won't! (but you didn't make me swear on the Styx)


_**HILO PEEPS!**_

_**C.P. Here with Another One-shot! It's new year related.**_

_**It's Like a new year Resolution if I was in these places, Cause if I was at these places, I'll bet you a bunch of money that I'll most likely do these very things.**_

_**Okay I Found something similar on Deviantart and I read it… I LOVED IT! And some were so funny I included some of them! Some credit goes to**_ _**Mew-Sempi on Deviant art, (Mew-Sempai?) **_

_**Anyways… Ready? (For extra effect add sarcastic voice!)**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**I **_**Totes won't do this at Camp Half-Blood:**

I Won't Ask Chiron for a Ride, because I Just want one.

When I Pwn a Monster I totes won't start singing "you Can't touch this."

I totally won't ask Nico if he has Anger issues/ if he has a Girlfriend. (Not for you boys, don't do this)

When Playing Capture the Flag I Will not Shout, FOR NARNIA! Or THIS IS SPARTA! Or anything in that Category.

When I fly Pegasi I will not sing "I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!"

I Totes Won't try to find Bunker 9 just so I can hang out in it when Leo's gone.

I won't Ask Thalia to turn the power back on when it's out.

I won't hit anyone with that nerf gun I love so much, for my own enjoyment.

I won't trap my favorite Shipments in a closet, in hopes that they'll actually like each other.

Whenever I see blue yarn I won't yell: SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE!

_**I Totes Won't Do this at Camp-Jupiter:**_

I will not call Reyna's Pegasus Scipio, Skippy in front of her.

I will not tell Reyna that she got bullied by Mars.

I won't bring a weapon passed Terminus' borders.

I will not mention that Terminus has no hands.

I will Ride Hannibal Because I'm pretty sure that you can. XD

I will not call all the Roman Gods by their Greek names on Purpose.

I will not remind Reyna that Percy saw her at the baths.

I will Never Ever give Reyna a Guinea pig for her birthday.

I will never ever try to pronounce Reyna's Full name.

_**I Totes won't do this at Hogwarts: **__** (I've never read Harry Potter; I just wanted to do this.)**_

I Won't Try to Summon Voldemort again, Just for the sake of another movie.

I won't Use Alakazam or Abracadabra as a spell.

I won't shove Ron and Hermonie into a closet.

I will not ask if I Can summon a unicorn with ma Magic.

I totally won't Sing "I got the magic in me" when I get a spell right.

I will never count Pokémon as magical creatures.

I will not shout "IT'S RARITY FROM MY LITTLE PONY!" when I see a unicorn.

I will not tell Harry His glasses make him look like a nerd.

I absolutely will not ask if Harry's Birth mark thin on his forehead is actually makeup.

_**I Totes won't Do this in The Riffin Garage:**_

I will not tell Trina that Nick Mallory Likes Mina.

I will Never Trap Corey and Laney in a Closet.

I won't Ever Trap Carrie and Lenny in A Basement.

I will not ask Mina if She Likes Trina.

I won't Trip Corey so he falls on Laney.

I will not Crush Corey's Dreams of him getting an actual gig.

I will not Get Laney in a Dress and take a picture of her.

I will not tell the Newmans that Grojband Is better than them.

I will never mention that Peace Ville would love a battle of the bands; Starring Grojband and The Newmans.

_**I Totes won't Do this in the Land of Ooo:**_

I won't Help Ice king with his Fanfictions.

I won't tell Marceline that People Ship her with Finn.

I will Never ask Princess Bubblegum if she has feeling for Finn.

I won't Ask Jake if He's ever seen any of his Kids since "five short Grable's"

I will Never ever ask Finn to get back together with Flame Princess.

When Princess Bubblegum Ask me who I am I won't Say "I'm the Princess of The Awesome People Kingdom.

I won't tell Marceline that Her dad Called.

I will Never Ask Marceline or Princess Bubblegum if they like one another.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Okay Finished! **_

_**HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR! You're too late People Reading this in 2015. XP**_

_**Peace Out my young PAdaWAns!**_

_**`Cartoonprincess**_


End file.
